borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Corrosive Sniper
Ok... I've been level 61 for a long time, and i found a really good corrosive sniper a while ago but found out recently that it was modded so i dumped it off the edge of t-bone junction along with all the other modded stuff i found. I'm trying to find a good corrosive sniper, trying for a wrath with x3 or x4, relatively high damage, at least 800 with high accuracy, i dont care much for fire rate. But yeah, right now i have a Dahl Penetrator with about 650ish damage, and x2 corrosive. My only problem is that its not that strong in respect to the corrosive damage so i'm wondering, where can i find a good wrath or corrosive sniper? -Mellodious Today is your lucky day. I have one wrath corrosive sniper with 700+ damagae and 2.7 zoom with good rate of fire too. I'm on the ps3 though and my PSN is MaatRa91.MaatRa91 18:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ._. no way! awesome. do you want anything in return for it? -Mellodious The only good elemental Snipers are the Cobra, Orion, and Volcano. Regardless of what any non-Legendary weapon cards say, they will on proc at x2 so none of them will really be "that strong in respect to the corrosive damage". -- MeMadeIt 20:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I guess that would make sense since hunter has a class mod that ups corrosive damage? -Mellodious My acid sniper is 800+ damage, 0.6 fire rate and x4 corrosive. Psn: A Lonely Nomad 20:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :what would you like to trade for it? -Mellodious :Em, my character was wiped yesterday (stupid internet lag), I had a backup but still lost my bessie, anaconda and acid sniper. Sucks cock. A Lonely Nomad 18:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) According to the poster, Duncanfogg, these are the procced shots that are possible in game. As you can see, non-legendary sniper can fire x3 and x4 elemental shots. Along with repeaters and Revolvers, they are amongst the top three non-legendary elemental weapons in terms of tech pool and proc rate.Deadpooolpcc 20:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Again, it doesn't matter what the card, or the link, shows. No non-Legendary weapon will proc higher than x2. Unfortunately, there are no Legendary Snipers with Corrosive so all Corrosive Snipers are limited to x2 elemental damage. Here's the link where the mechanics and limitations of elemental weapons are explained. : http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=86431 :Note the summary table about half-way down just about the title "Proc Damage". But you don't have to take anyone's word for it. Test it and see for yourself. Fire a Volcano or Orion and observe the effects. Then fire any Corrosive Sniper and observe the effects. Now fire repeated shots with each. Big Difference! -- MeMadeIt 02:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) That link's outdated, the one I showed you has new info. Plus, you may want to re-read your link again. Even going by that info it suggests both Snipers and revolvers do, infact, proc x3 and x4. I should explain Duncanfogg's chart a little. It shows the all of the various procs ingame, what this means is that those listed as Orion, Hellfire, Volcano etc are all unique to those specific guns. It isn't that Legendaries are the only ones doing x3-x4 both that they're often doing higher than x4 with varying AoEs. The cards do not lie when they say x3 or x4 for non-legendaries, what you may be observing is a variance in proc shots between legendaries and non-legendaries and among different types of weapons.Deadpooolpcc Outdated? Says who, YOU? There's no statement that post it's no longer valid. What, GBX rewrote the elemental mechanics? Again, don't take ANYONE's word for it. Do the test. And here's another one. Take your elemental into The Lost Cave, blast a crystal nest, and note the numbers produced. The number that pops out with every shot is the base damage. When the elemental procs, you should see a second number pop out following the first. Is that second number xtimes more than the first number? If it ain't a Legendary, I'll bet that number is never more that 2x the base damage. :Just did my own test. Took a Lvl61 Liquid Wrath with x3 Corrosive into the Lost Cave. Base Damage - 707. Sniper Prof Damage - 48%. Adj Base Damage - 1046 Observed first numbers - 1046. Theoritical x3 Elemental Damage - 2121. Observed second numbers - 1465. That's only 2x base! Despite being a high level x3 elemental weapon, it never proc'ed higher than x2! Then compared to a Lvl61 Defiler. Base Damage - 1210. Observed second numbers - 2506, 3758, 5011! That's 2x, 3x, and 4x base! Again, do your own tests and see for yourself! -- MeMadeIt 04:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) When a card refers to a gun having x3 or x4 elemental tech, its refering to the tech level, not to how much the damage gets multiplied. Your calcs aren't off, but your base assumptions are. That's not how elemental damage works in this game. I don't think you have any idea about what you're talking about. You still haven't addressed that the link you gave me literally refutes your argument that non-legendaries are limited to x1-x2. I'll do you a favor, this link heads to a weapon creator that was produced reading the game files directly. Please notice that procs vary widely across different weapon varities, in addition, they do not follow your esitmates on how elemental damage works. The link you posted isn't outdated because GBX changed anything, but because it's wrong on several accounts. Your tests are off, the game files aren't wrong.Deadpooolpcc 04:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Absolute nonsense! I have a Liquid Wrath with x3 Corrosive with lots of in-game experience with it and it does NOT proc at x3. That can be clearly demonstrated in-game comparing it with weapons that do proc at x3 and x4. It doesn't matter what is written anywhere, it's what it really does in-game that counts. And again, it's just YOU saying it's wrong. I see nothing on the GBX forums saying so! Tell you what - YOU post on Instant Karma's thread and tell HIM he's wrong! Go ahead, I DARE YOU! -- MeMadeIt 06:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *rolls his eyes* Guys, fine, listen. When I get back later today, I'll get some tests done for you. I'll dig through some Crawmerax guts, pull out some x1, x2, x3, x4 weapons of similar aspects and compare. Though looking at this thread and where this complaint has gone, doesn't seem like the exact way that the x# works. Going on a blind whim and based off of what I've casually seen and not researched, the x# should apply to the DoT that's applied with elemental effects moreso than initial impact damage. Also, I don't see that using a sniper rifle and comparing it to a revolver is doing any justice. If you're going to do testing, do it right. Sniper to Sniper, Revolver to Revolver. Same company to same company, if you want to get really nitty gritty. I've also noticed while firing the Pestilent Defiler the varying magnitudes of Corrosive effects, from small goo-spot to cloud of green death. If you're going to analyze damage, make sure with a x3 it's impacting with x3 each time and not x1 then a x3. This will take a while to observe. Regardless, I'll make that a mission tonight. If you have any specific points you need tested, post them and I'll check the thread before I begin. Heck, if you have XBox Live, you can come and watch me during my tests. Just....is it necessary to continue with the back-and-forth without getting paid for it? Ryo Kasami 14:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC) *reads thread and facepalms* With AP tests over, I have way too much time o my hands, so maybe I'll try running similar tests tonight too. I've noticed the same thing as you, Ryo, when using Legendary weapons that proc on every or nearly every hit (Defiler, Cobra, Volcano, Firehawk, etc) that it is quite easy to see from the larger explosions when a higher level proc occurs. Skeve613 16:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) A little off topic... Maybe try out a Corrosive Crux shotgun with high accuracy. I play the hunter a lot and looked for good snipers. I ended up using the orion for elec and volcano for fire. When it came to corrosive I could never find a sniper that measured up to the other 2. I happened to pick up a Crux and shot a few lance with it and never looked at a corrosive sniper riffle again. Shadeyblades 16:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Now that's an interesting topic there, Shadey. Since a shotgun shoots multiple projectiles, does each projectile have a different proc property, or are they all the same? I'll have to look into that as well, not to mention I just made a Commando Soldier that wouldn't mind getting a new toy or two ;) I'll have to look into it. Ryo Kasami 16:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Just to give this thread an update: I've done some testing with a similar sniper rifle stated in the thread initially, Pestilent Defiler, and rockets. I'll be posting the videos hopefully tonight. Ryo Kasami 17:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC)